Shadows and Stardust
by bunny811
Summary: Born in a completely Hufflepuff family with a dream to become a Gryffindor, Elyria is shocked when she receives a very different house to anything she expected. Slytherin seems to hold no good future for her, but as she comes to realise herself, she embraces a beautiful world of silver dances, magical relationships and the mysterious Slytherin prince she can't get out of her mind.
1. Chapter 1 - Departure

**Hi all!**

 **IMPORTANT: This story will start out with the first two chapters being about her past, then will jump to the fourth year where the story will continue normally.**

 **I hope you looooovvve it**

 **If you're confused, these are the kids in her family:**

 ***Elyria - age 11  
*Phoebe - age 13  
*Miles - age 14  
*Charles - age 4**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling holds all the rights to this story.**

* * *

Elyria clearly remembered receiving her letter. Being the youngest witch in a pure-blood family of six, it had not been much cause for shock or celebration. There had been much back-patting from her older brother, which sent her small frame tumbling out of her chair, a cheerful wink from her older sister, Phoebe, and a yawn from her younger brother, who hadn't yet learnt to show excitement when no one actually gave a shit.

But she had been proud of herself. It had always been a silent childhood fear of hers that she would be a squib in their family. Her mom, a short, plump woman with a bob of black hair, and her dad, also short and fat but with spikey blonde, and now greying hair, had both adamantly thrown her a party in which only the next door neighbour, a skinny old muggle, had shown up to.

She was still grateful that they had tried, even when old Benny fell asleep in his slice of lemon cake.

That was three weeks ago, and now the party music that had sounded as though it belonged in an elevator was gone and replaced by her siblings and parents shouting at one another.

"But muuum," whined Phoebe, "It's my favourite sweatshirt, you can't take it out!"

"Sweet lord girl! Your suitcase is never going to close unless you do!"

"Fine I'll wear it!" she snapped back.

"And die of heatstroke? I think not! It may be September but it is bloody hot today!"

Elyria had to agree. Dressed in a blue spaghetti-strap top with butterflies on the sleeves and flowy, black pants, she constantly fanned herself, wishing her pale, skinny legs looked better in shorts.

She ignored the yelling match in the room above hers and checked over her bags. Today she would be leaving the house for the first time in eleven years. Sure she had been on a couple of sleepovers with other socially awkward kids from school, but 9 months at Hogwarts was going to be a terrifyingly new experience.

She had so many questions. Would the train ride be as exciting as Phoebe and Miles had described? What house would she be sorted into? Would she make friends quickly? Would she meet the famous Harry Potter? Which class would be her favourite? Had she remembered to pack everything?

She glanced down to her mint green suitcase. Beetroot, her black cat, was perched nervously on top, hackles raised at his cage and its bars that would soon be shielding him from Elyria and Charles' shared room.

"Come on boy!" she said and tried to push him into the travelling cage. It was like moving a brick stuck to the floor with superglue. Accepting the fact that she had no muscles, Elyria gave up and went back to checking her room. She glanced in the mirror, hoping she looked her best – first impressions were the most important part of new schools, Phoebe always said. She looked just like her sister, with loam brown eyes, dirty blond hair and a button nose, only paler and a lot smaller.

"Time to go!" called her father, Tim. It had actually been time to go twenty minutes ago, but sneakily dropping a cat pellet into the cage and dropping the hatchet when Beetroot fell for the bait, Elyria picked up the cage and her other trunks, stuffed her wand into her pocket and started trudging out the house. She ignored her black cat's hissing and had one last glance around her home.

She knew she would be back for the Christmas holidays in no time at all, but it felt as though she were leaving for good. Shaking her head at her foolish antics, she loaded the boot with her bags and then slipped into the middle seat of their white car.

Charles, only four years old, was strapped into his baby chair with yellow ducks all over it, and dad was waiting patiently in the driver's seat. Miles, Phoebe and mum were still missing.

After waiting in silence for another five minutes an extremely miffed Miles came out the house. His half unzipped suitcase revealed Phoebe's pink sweater. So, thought Elyria, she and mum had reached a compromise and forced her brother into this! Or not, she thought a moment later, when her mother came out too, dragging a red-faced Phoebe behind her.

"She was trying to bring a RED-LACE BRA with, Tim! Why on earth would she need one of THOSE?" Mum was still ranting to dad when they edged out the driveway. She turned to Phoebe in the very back seat. "WHAT ARE YOU THINKING OF DOING AT HOGWARTS?"

"Agh, mom," she groaned. "It's just to look nice!"

"Well just WHO would see you in it?"

Phoebe just rolled her eyes in response.

Elyria focused on the muggle digital clock by the in-built radio. Ten-thirty it read. The train left at eleven, and they hadn't even arrived at King's Cross yet. She supposed she had just answered her question about how the train ride would be – non-existent.

When they did finally arrive at ten-to, the entire family ran all the way to the brick barricade between platforms 9 and 10. All around them whistles were sounding and people were running frantically back and forth. Phoebe, the picture of elegance, started walking calmly to the wall until Miles yelled at her to get a move on.

Feeling excitement and apprehension at the same time, Elyria charged at the barrier when all her siblings had gone through, and followed by her parents she entered platform nine and three-quarters. The area was bustling with last minute goodbyes and sobbing mothers, and specks of jade green, gold and cotton-candy pink dotted the grey station in forms of woolly scarves and jackets. The train coals had been lit and the masters were getting ready to blow their whistles.

Sprinting after Miles and Phoebe, Elyria loaded her trunks then jumped through the train doors just before they could close them. From inside she waved goodbye to her mum, dad and little Charles, who had now burst into tears. Proud that she herself had not started crying, she passed a very crowded compartment full of fourth years, and saw Miles and Phoebe sitting and laughing with them. Miles was fourteen, and Phoebe a year younger but mature and pretty enough to hang with the older grade. Elyria debated asking to join them when her sister spotted her and shook her head as though she was embarrassed.

Elyria awkwardly started making her way further down the train aisle to find a compartment, ignoring her siblings' attitudes, for it was finally happening! Her very own Hogwarts adventure was beginning.

-:-

Hogwarts was so, so beautiful. The entire boat ride there, all Elyria could do was ogle at the turrets and glinting windows and try to take in the sheer enormity of it all. Hermione, a friend she'd made, had been telling her all about meeting Harry Potter, but it was hard to concentrate.

Now, while they were all gathered around the Great Hall entrance, Elyria caught her first glimpse of the boy who lived. He and a mean-looking boy called Draco Malfoy were having an argument about friends or something. He had green eyes and black hair, and Elyria thought he was nice.

Soon Professor McGonagall was back and marching them down the hall. Hermione whispered facts about the castle to her as they went, and Elyria stared in wonder at the floating lights, huge ceiling and hundreds of other students sitting at banquet tables. The area smelt of wood varnish, food and pine trees.

They reached the front of the hall, and she felt slightly intimidated by all the professors studying them from their throne-like chairs. A small stool was placed right in the middle, and a strange hat sat upon it. From her siblings' tales, she easily guessed that this was the sorting hat. A tight knot of nerves bundled up in her stomach.

If she turned to her right slightly she could see the Hufflepuff table. She knew this house well because she could see Miles and Phoebe smiling encouragingly at her, as well as some of their friends and the house ghost, the Fat Friar.

Turning back to the hat, she heard McGonagall call the first name from the list.

"Abbott, Hannah!"

The girl, pink faced and blond haired, sat down, had the hat placed on her head, and, after a moment of silence, the hat called out in a loud voice, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Susan Bones, the next girl to go, was also sorted there. Elyria didn't know which would be worse, getting sorted into that house, or being the only one in the family to not go there.

More names were called out, and soon Hermione and Harry Potter were in Gryffindor, while a pug-faced girl, also known as 'Pansy Parkinson,' and Draco Malfoy were both sorted into Slytherin.

After a while a boy called Ronald Weasley was sent to "GRYFFINDOR", and then it was her turn.

"Xanders, Elyria!" called Professor McGonagall.

There was only one other boy left with her, and everyone was quiet. Elyria slowly walked towards the hat, and the ten steps felt like an eternity. Where would she go? She didn't even know which house she wanted, only that above everything, she did not want to be sorted into Hufflepuff.

She sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head. It was cool and leathery and fell halfway down her eyes. At once the hat started speaking to her, and she prayed that it was only in her mind, and that not everyone was hearing how she 'would make a great Hufflepuff'.

'Yes,' it said. 'You're loyal and hardworking, would do anything for your friends…but then again, you also have a quick mind and passion for learning. And of course… there is the bravery. You would thrive in Gryffindor. And, Slytherin…no perhaps Hufflepuff is the best choice of the four. But then again, with a need to prove yourself…hmmm…Ravenclaw?'

The entire hall had started whispering, probably wondering what was taking so long. What if she didn't get sorted, and got sent home to be a muggle? Elyria thought she might just start crying if that happened. Even Hufflepuff was better than that.

'I wonder…you would do anything for your friends though…interesting. Well, I suppose…

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

 **Hi everyone! So, this is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and I really hope you guys like it xx. I'm just trying this out and I'm not sure if I'll finish it, it just depends on the feedback, so please let me know? I'd love for you to favourite or follow this story, and reviews are just amazing – even when they're critics. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! X**


	2. Chapter 2 - Slytherin

**I'm so so sorry that I've taken so long to update! Please don't be mad! I've written up the next couple of chapters though, so updates will be amazingly quick for a while! Enjoy x**

 **Disclaimer: JK Rowling holds all rights to this story.**

* * *

She was in shock. Elyria didn't even register walking over to the Slytherin table – all she could think of was that, yes, even Hufflepuff was better than this. And yes, her parents would disown her.

Taking a seat beside a fellow first year with dark red hair, Elyria sat in dead silence. What had she done to deserve this? She hadn't even considered Slytherin. She knew she wasn't smart enough to go to Ravenclaw, or good enough to go to Gryffindor, or even hardworking enough to go to Hufflepuff, but Slytherin? Surely she wasn't… _evil_ enough.

But when she thought about it, she probably was. She often manipulated people to get her way, without them or even her noticing, and she did use sneaky methods to reach her goals, like how she got Beetroot into his cage.

Yup, she thought, she belonged here. She would become even more evil and end up as Mrs Voldemort.

Polite clapping came from the table again as Blaise Zabini was also sorted into this house. He looked happy and proud of himself, so Elyria immediately hated him. To her utmost disgust, he sat down right next to her and started a conversation.

"Isn't this exciting!?" he all but squealed. Elyria rolled her eyes.

"I mean, mom always thought I'd go to Ravenclaw and be the only non-Slytherin in the family, but now I get to see all the secret tunnels in the common-room that Nick told me about!"

Secret tunnels? Elyria perked up slightly at the thought. "Who's Nick?" she asked.

"My older brother. Sometimes thinks he's my mom though, the way he bosses me around."

Elyria smiled. Nick sounded a lot like Phoebe. "How old is he?"

"Fifteen this year," replied Blaise. "And you? Got any annoying older siblings?"

"Two," she answered. "My sister Phoebe's in her third year and my brother's in his fourth."

Blaise looked down the table and scanned the faces. "Hm. I don't see anyone who looks like you."

Elyria grimaced. "They're both in Hufflepuff," she mumbled, annoyed again.

"Ah." He looked across the hall. "Hey! There's literally and older version of you staring this way – it must be…Phoebe?" He said her name unsurely.

Elyria tensed up. She hadn't seen her family's reactions yet, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. Turning anyway, she saw a familiar head of dirty blond hair on the far side of the Great Hall. "Yeah, that's her."

Miles was looking at her as well, and to her relief neither of them looked mad or majorly disappointed – just confused and slightly concerned. She smiled carefully to them, trying to say that she was fine, even though she wasn't.

She looked back at her empty plate and listened to Blaise's mindless chatter to distract her.

"- and it's pretty hard being the second boy in the family, there're so many expectations I have to live up to!" he was saying.

Blaise wasn't so bad. She might even have a friend, and it was only the first day of school! This made her think of Hermione. Looking over to the Gryffindor table, she easily spotted the girl's bushy hair, and noticed that she seemed to be having an argument with a redheaded boy. He had gone before her to the sorting hat, and she vaguely remembered him being called Ronald.

Suddenly Hermione caught sight of her staring and waved frantically. About half of the Gryffindor first years turned to see what the fuss was about, and most of them glared when they saw it was a Slytherin. Elyria blushed but gave a small wave in return.

A small tut made her turn back to the table. A blond girl who was sitting across from her was looking at her as though she were a slug. "Associating with Gryffindors are you?" she asked cruelly. She had a husky voice and Elyria felt a wave of jealousy when she realised how pretty she was. The girl had beach-blond hair, tan skin, high cheekbones and turquoise eyes.

"What's wrong with them?" glared Elyria.

The girl stared at her as though she was a pig that had declared it was in love with a rat. "Um…they're like, the enemy, dah!"

Several other kids who were listening in nodded their heads in agreement. "Yeah," said a dumb looking girl with dark pigtails. "I heard that they've come last in the house cup for three years!"

"Don't be ridiculous Millicent," said Pansy Parkinson from next to her. "I've heard it was seven!"

The three girls laughed.

Elyria felt her day was getting worse and worse. She shared a look with Blaise and was pleased to note that he looked irritated to. She was just going to say something she'd regret, like how she'd rather lose with the Gryffindors than win with these poop-heads, when Dumbledore stood up from his central chair.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words."

The rest of Dumbledore's speech was drowned out for Elyria and Blaise when the unnaturally red-haired girl to her left introduced herself as Tracey, and started telling them how she'd known Daphne from when she was younger, and that the girl was just a spoiled snob.

Soon they were all laughing and eating, and Elyria thought that maybe, just maybe, Slytherin wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **I'm genuinely sorry that this is such a short chapter, I've just been doing some re-editing because I realised this story wasn't going in chronological order. But it's fixed now, and I promise the next chapter, which I'll post in like two days, will be longer! xx**


End file.
